icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katydidit
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 11:35, March 20, 2010 Achievement Awards Congratulations, Katydidit! You've earned special awards for your excellent contributions to the wiki--go check them out on your user page! Don't forget to go nominate your friends for awards right here, and keep up the great work to collect all 12 awards!-- -- Kacie (talk) 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Comment to Tolas of Brand While I won't talk with Tolas With Brand because I'd rather avoid a debate, and I believe you are a respectful and responsible wiki user, I have to respectfully disagree with your comment that Carly/Sam is ridiculous. In terms of friendship, it's the most canon ship on the show, and as more than that, there's speculation of a coupling, just not as much as Creddie and Seddie. That being said, I have nothing against Creddie and Seddie. At times, I believe they have legit ship moments, and I even give some of my thoughts to their pages. It's highly unlikely that the creator would put Carly and Sam together as a couple, but there are questionable moments between the two on the show that I believe are intentionally done. He's the same person who did Drake and Josh, and in that show, several times they would kiss; it wasn't done romantically, but for humor. At times, I think there are moments similar to this in iCarly, but I digress. For the most part, I love the fact that Carly and Sam's friendship is neutral ground for shipping wars, due to it's consistency on the show, and it's something everyone can agree on. Thanks for listening and I'd love to hear your opinion on the matter.Roxas82 22:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Roxas (little difference: I stay away from the Seddie / Creddie pages, but I respect them), Cam is a legitimate ship the creators probably included to bind people who are interested in this kind of thing to the show. In my opinion, the only real argument why they will NOT end up together (from the way it´s displayed on the show) is iCarly´s target audience. On a side note, I want to add that the best thing to do with Tolas of Brand is to simply ignore him / her. If you look at Tolas´s list of contributions, there is only ship - bashing , so I can´t take this user seriously. Sincerely,Mak23686 22:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Want to add something to Cam being legitimate, but needed some time to find it: In the blog about "iFight Shelby Marx", Dan Schneider writes (about the first scene): For the fans who are into iCarly's girl/guy relationships, we discover something interesting in this scene.(see here) If he ruled out fans being into same-sex-relationships to begin with, wouldn´t he just have written "For the fans who are into iCarly´s relationships..."? I certainly think he would have. Because of this, I think of Cam as being officially accepted by Dan Schneider and thus, just as legitimate as Seddie and Creddie. Sincerely, Mak23686 07:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Katydiit, I just wanted to tell you I agree on the Tolas of Brand being band act. When I was telling people not to Vandilise he gave rude comments and I didn't know how to react. I also disagree with his HIGHLY INNAPROPRIATE comment on the Creddie page. With underaged children looking at the wikia nobody should be saying things like that on a fan site! I say even if you don't like Creddie, you don't have to scream it to the world. I've also seen someone vandilise Gibby using swear words and same sex innapropriate context. I thinks we should work together to try to find these people. Laters, SwedishTacos223 Thanks, i'm only in 6th grade and i'm a big fan of icarly. But people blaming me and making fun of me is not cool. It ruins this website for me :(. : I would never make fun of you on your grade or blame you unless you really did something to deserve it. I hope 'Tolas' naughty, blunt words didn't shock you too much. You know how guys think so frequently with 'that' part of their body, compared to their brain. I can see you are really good with words when you replied to me about what 'Tolas' wrote. BTW, the word 'vandalize' is spelled that way in the U.S. I think people in the UK spell it 'vandalise' in their version of English. Katydidit 01:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) SwedishTacos223 Thanks so much! I know we may disagree on Cam relationshipwise, but everyone can agree that Carly and Sam's friendship is amazing. That's what I love about the show, and it's my favorite aspect of the show to be honest.Roxas82 01:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Dear katydidit :Somebody is totally mixed-up to the n'th degree! I don't have that power to ban anybody in the first place, and you contradict yourself numerous times in your crazy ranting above. Why didn't you sign it so we know who you are, you nub-head? As a matter of fact, your ranting is so ridiculous, I'm deleting everything after 'Dear katydidit'! Don't post on my page ever again! Katydidit 15:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) aright... The-Hippie 15:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have that power to ban anyone, nub-head! But, I know someone who does, and you are reported! Katydidit 15:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :You've now degenerated from a mere nub-head to a vicious, vile creep! Get lost, creep! Katydidit 15:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The Hippie Kacie just banned him. SeddieBerserker 16:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :How come I'm not crying for him? Thanks a million for informing me, Seddie! Katydidit 16:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Hippie Although I didn't see all of his comments, I felt I had to agree with the hippie's first comment. Tolas was right about what he said about the fanfiction, but wrong for posting it. That was actually a story on the Creddie page, and just recently was taken down. He was just defending Tolas, and I felt you reacted a bit harshly. I think we are buddies, and I have nothing against you. I just have to say, in that sense the hippie was right in my mind. However, he has no right to disrespect you, if he has, then I could somewhat empathize in the situation.Roxas82 00:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) iWon't Cancel the Show When I clicked the given MSN link, it changed the date to N/A, unknown. If the episode was going to air there'd at least be a promo for it.Roxas82 03:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : IOW, The show has been cancelled (temporarily!). Katydidit 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:iCarly ( TV Series page ) Do you think it's a good idea to add the iFight Shelby Marx DVD Box Set and Season 2 Volume 1 set on that page?Roxas82 00:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I don't see why not if appropriate and timely, and accurate. Katydidit 01:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I reverted vandalism to your user page (byCreddie4ever).Mak23686 07:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) User Page I think Mirandawsome is probably very young, and doesn't know about talk pages. I don't think they meant any harm. SeddieBerserker 12:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture Even if we have the same picture, mine is in high definition. Which makes it easier for people to see it. SwedishTacos223 22:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Picture On my computer it was blurry so I dont know.SwedishTacos223 16:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Myself and User:Sp1derp1g would like to create a Wikipedia article about Seddie, given its growing cultural relevancy. Wikipedia is much stricter than Wikia, so we coud use your help with references and such. Would you be interested in helping? -- SeddieBerserker 19:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, just let me know what you need and I'll do my best to help. Katydidit 20:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : We need to write a detailed, informative article with references, and without copying. My username is Confession0791, and I will be free to help Monday. -- SeddieBerserker 20:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re;Jennette It was an accident actually. I wanted to add the picture to my page, but instead of pressin "apple c" I pressed the space bar. The picture disapearred and I couldnt get it back. Sorry about that.SwedishTacos223 00:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. Love those 2 new pics of Jennette you posted! Katydidit 01:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Billy Mays The answer to your question is that I love Billy Mays. I'm sad that he is dead. :( So I do all that I can to keep the spirit of Oxi Clean alive.SwedishTacos223 02:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia The page is now published! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seddie -- SeddieBerserker 06:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know about it. I'm not good at creating a page from scratch. I'm better with references, spelling, etc. I did add a 'See also' section on the main "iCarly" wikipedia page as a link to the new Seddie page. You did a fantastic job with it. Better than I could have done. Katydidit 06:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, that means a lot. Three previous Seddie articles were deleted due to lack of references and content concerns. Hopefully, if we retain its neutrality, and keep adding references, it will stay this time. -- SeddieBerserker 07:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) References Do you know how to insert the same reference more than once? Example: #abcd #abcd #abcd : I can't post all of it with the symbols because the wiki thinks I'm trying to do a real reference and gives an error. 1st time: 'left arrow'ref name="NAME">reference< 'slashmark' ref> and then afterwards: 'left arrow'ref name="NAME" 'slashmark' > while you leave out the ' ' symbols. Katydidit 04:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, -- SeddieBerserker 04:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : I did it for you in getting around the error (problem) starting above with "1st time." Sorry for the original error problem post I encountered, but there is enough information now when I spelled out 'slashmark' instead of using the actual symbol ( / ) . NAME is the unique name you make up to identify the ref. Katydidit 06:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try it -- SeddieBerserker 06:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Seddie I'm working a lot on Seddie . Will you help me with references? -- SeddieBerserker 00:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Of course, if I can without the posting problem I had before. Katydidit 02:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, the article is going to be deleted, anyway. At least I've learned how to insert the same reference multiple times! Thank you! -- SeddieBerserker 03:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sam/Jennette Differences Hey. There is a difference between Sam and Jennette. Don't mix the two up. The photo of her at In-N-Out Burger is not iCarly or Sam-related; that's Jennette when she was on her radio tour. She stopped by an In-N-Out to eat with her crew. So don't put that photo in the Sam Puckett gallery; and don't take it out of the Jennette gallery. The same goes for other photos that are similar. Photos of Jennette that belong in the Sam Puckett gallery are only when they are related to iCarly; either screencaps or photo shoots from iCarly. Toshi1412 09:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, as I mentioned on Jennette's page (comment), I mixed-up her real life with Sam, because I didn't recognize the In-and-Out Burger place as a real one, with Jennette mugging for the camera with her (job) hat on. I'll try not to make that mistake again! LOL! Thanks for catching the error. Katydidit 10:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Ah. I see. Well, in the iCarly universe, they have "Inside-Out Burger". And Sam worked at a place called "Chili My Bowl". And it could've happened to anyone; Jennette did have a "Sam" expression in the photo. Toshi1412 19:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Pam Puckett Toshi1412 posted a picture of the new "Entertainment Weekly" issue and it´s also on the website of EW (see here). By the way, I opened the Episode guide again and gave Cheese66 a warning. Mak23686 06:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) It is now here Katydidit 02:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Swedish Tacos Im only staying here because im bored. Im not making a habit of it. This wiki has turned into a game where everyone competes. SwedishTacos223 20:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not playing any games or competing. Katydidit 02:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Do you live in St. Louis? I saw your contributions on wikipedia to the St. Louis Cardinals and to Town & Country. -- SeddieBerserker 21:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) In the general metro area. Katydidit 21:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) iStart a Fanwar I'm the one who moved the page. From what I've seen, that's the title. If it's not I'll change it. -- SeddieBerserker 01:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I and others would always like to see a reference link for a new title where you saw it, if you have one. Katydidit 02:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm working on it -- SeddieBerserker 02:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) iDo Kay. Maybe it's not part of the Plot, but it's true..according to Dan. Sorry, I won't do it again, it's just that as it's a fact, I wanted to put more info, iguess that goes in the trivia, but just in case..I won't put it in the trivia till it's aired. : If you have a link to what Dan said (and what he says anytime), then please go ahead and give the link reference along with the point he makes. That is how it should be, something that is verified with an attached link. Thanks! Yo i got the icarly-victorious crossover link, its a facebook post. http://www.facebook.com/DanWarp?v=wall&story_fbid=145979352089799&ref=mf :I saw that myself on FB. But, he makes no mention on *who* is going to be on the crossover episode. That's what I mean: a reference with the specific details a person sees. In this case, there is still no specific detail, only that he is presently writing the episode. So, as of now I have to delete the Victoria Justice part in the episode guide until it is specifically confirmed by Dan she (or whomever) is in it. But, if you later see he writes who is in it--and I may also see it, then give me the specific link and I'll add it. Katydidit 15:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Please help with Our Wiki Can you help with our wiki. It is a fine wiki. You can create blogs, make your user page with your favorite pictures, and fix errors on pages. Click here to help http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. Season 4 I was afraid of this. We need to change all the Episode and Ep-nav templates, plus the episode guide. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : That's what happens when everybody *guesses* at which episode airs first without any documentation or reference and only goes by rumors! You can't also believe the Production Code numbering, as I warned against myself. Katydidit 02:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, you were right. Happy now? :: Not necessarily, since I had to do the work with the new ordering. Small comfort to me. LOL Katydidit 07:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : In my opinion, it makes absolutely no sense to air the episodes out of order. The only thing they acchieve by that is preventing Dan from creating longer stories. Why? But well, what in this world actually makes sense? Mak23686 05:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I can't disagree with anything you said. It is what it is, and we just have to roll with the punches. Take up any complaints with whomever is in charge at NIK, I guess. If it makes you feel any better, I have already re-ordered these two episodes and the Ep-nav templates that are now with "concrete" air dates and on the Episode Guide, while leaving the others the same (but for the necessary Ep-nav adjustments) for future information. Katydidit 07:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Comment format That happens whenever you start a comment with a blank space. Happens everywhere once in a while, I fix it whenever I see it. Mak23686 21:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Proposition If I become the Bureaucrat, would you like to be an administrator? I'd have to discuss it with Mak first, though. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : You are going to make me Dictator of iCarly wiki? I accept! Katydidit 22:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : You wouldn´t be the dictator, you would be part of a team. Mak23686 06:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I know, I was just funnin' with you; as Andy Griffith used to put it in his show. Tell me more about my duties and how the whole thing works as an admin. And what does SeddieBerserker do as 'Bureaucrat', which I never heard before as I thought the worker bees here were merely admins? Do I have to learn a lot more HTML coding than the little I already know? Do we get any perks, since I know there isn't any salary? Katydidit 10:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Nah, you don´t really have to learn any coding. Admins have some more buttons on the top of the page: Additionally to "History" and "Follow", we have "Move" (renaming a page), "Delete" (deleting it) and "Protect" (lock pages so only certain people can edit it). :: We can also edit anything we want, no matter if it is protected or not. We can delete and edit comments other people wrote, we have the "rollback" power (Meaning: if some vandal makes several edits in a row on one page, we can undo all edits this user made with a single click) and (the reason why I became an admin) block people. :: In my opinion less important stuff is that we can look at pages that have been deleted and restore them or upload several files at once. :: :: SeddieBerserker becoming a 'Bureaucrat' would basically make him the boss of this wiki here; he would be able to make people admins or take those powers away; at the moment, we have to talk to wiki staff members if we want to have new admins. Mak23686 11:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reference on iSam's Mom Yea, sorry about that but when I was editing the ref wasn't even complete and you could see the ref code and everything. Didn't realize when I changed the ref code I didn't include the ref title. Toshi1412 11:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I just checked the reference; the link doesn't even go to anything. Is the address correct?? Toshi1412 18:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : I fixed it, again. I hope they don't move it, because they might have done it before or it was having problems. Katydidit 22:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your purposefully destroying the height ref. on Jennette's page I am not changing Jennette's height on the ref. of Jennette's page. I don't even know were yoou got that from because the only thing I fix on the Jennette page is her picture. Thats's all I do. So stop blaming me and if you do think it's me, then I want proof. Stop saying false things about me. I get alot of mean comments on this wiki and I don't like them. Can you please stop? whats wrong with you I am not changing any quotes or anything. LEAVE ME ALONE Tommystar I blocked Tommystar (couldn´t do anything sooner because I just woke up). As for when you´ll become an admin, that depends on when (and if) the wiki staff makes SeddieBerserker a bureaucrat so he can give you the rights. Mak23686 06:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I was offline when Tommystar vandalized. You were right to warn him, and he needed to be blocked. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 16:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: My poem Yeah, I was thinking to take it out. -IWant Seddie 2 Happen98769 Sam frisk pic I deleted all the Seddie pics from Sam´s page yesterday because we agreed to have no shipping pics on the character pages (see the comments on the Freddie page). Considering this agreement, I thought of this pic as a Cam ship pic and that´s why I deleted it. : I never thought of it before as a Cam ship. I don't go 'that' way, so it didn't cross my mind there was anything wrong with it in *now* automatically labeling it as 'Cam'. I thought it was such a cute and sweet pic of them interacting in a non-sexual way if that is what 'Cam' is supposed to signify. Does that mean any pics of the two of them together is automatically going to be labeled as 'Cam' and not allowed on either their real name pages or character pages? That sounds a bit harsh to me, IMHO. : Well, the frisk is kinda the most ... intimate scene they had up to now (and will probably ever have). Mak23686 15:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Carly only had to be that "intimate" with Sam (no sexual innuendoes for anybody who has seen a poice-crime drama) in the first place because she suspected Sam of hiding another blowtube. If it wasn't for Sam's sneakiness, no frisking would have had to be done. Katydidit 16:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can put it on the iSaved Your Life page, it is a scene from this episode, after all. Mak23686 10:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'll do that, although I have to make a mild protest in labeling *any* pic of *any* two characters (what about off-camera pics of two characters?) together from now on is going to be labeled as one ship or another since there are so many combinations! Some of the same-sex pics shouldn't automatically be labeled a 'ship' just because they are in the same picture! Sheesh! Katydidit 15:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe I overdid it a little, I´m just a person, after all.Mak23686 15:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::We all recognize your limitations, Mak. Katydidit 16:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Cam page Even though it´s not gonna happen, it is quite a big part of the fandom (if you look at fanfiction.net). Dan puts this subtext there so people can find it, and I would still keep this page so we can show what we found. And we don´t know if Seddie or Creddie will happen either. So are you saying we should delete the page of every romantic ship that doesn´t happen once it´s clear it won´t? : You know I wasn't saying that about whether a particular ship will happen or not. You fixated on that point while ignoring the main point I made on the appropriateness of having two ships on the same basic twosome, and how it appears to impressionable children on the intimate aspect of the more advanced personal ship than mere friendship. : Well, I don´t think of it as extremely inappropriate. Homosexuality is a part of our world and we have to live with it; sooner or later, everyone learns about it, as long as you don´t lock them in a glass bubble for their entire life. :: I agree with you on not locking anyone in a glass bubble. However, the age of the vast majority of these fans (4-16?) are not yet in that maturity range on deciding whether or not to pursue an active homosexual life. The cold fact also is, despite the plethora of publicity and media glorification on homosexuality, is that unbiased research polling and studies show upwards of 95% of the population is strictly heterosexual, so there is less than 5% of the total population either homosexual or bisexual. Katydidit 22:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The only reason why Cam has several pages is because we organized it differently than the others. Mak23686 10:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Several pages? I thought there were only two. You could easily delete the second Cam (intimate physical relationship) while keeping the organization the same in the other (friendship) one. It's not a big deal to delete one while keeping the other intact. My main point was, and always is, the inappropriateness of the Cam physical relationship, and that overrides (or should) any other aspect of this wiki. Katydidit 21:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : We have three pages: Cam Friendship, Cam Relationship and Additional Cam material (which is basically just a subpage of Cam Relationship, created to shorten that one. It contains fanfics, pictures and Nitpick) I do not ship Cam, but the page has every right to exist. It is much more appropriate than pairing a 29 year-old man with a 15 year-old girl. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You make an interesting point, but there is a caveat on that pairing. I presume you mean Spam (Spencer/Sam). On the show now, he is 28 (Nov. 11, 1981), but Sam is now another year older than originally set 3 yrs. ago, and according to her birthdate (Apr. 17, 1994) she is 16, same as Carly. Of course in real life, both are older (Jerry is 33, Jennette is an adult, 18). But, the Spam pairing is only in some fans' (with wild imaginations) eyes, and not a huge majority, as are the primary ones Seddie/Creddie, and friendship Cam. Katydidit 22:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, are you male or female? -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Male, same as you. Katydidit 22:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : I'd always assumed you were female, sorry. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. Katydidit 23:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rights Thanks :) I'm pretty much the boss. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 21:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry for not answering! i havent been on in a while so... sure omg sure we can be friends thanks :D Purple2 01:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC)purple2 New position Even though you didn't make administrator, I still think you're very useful to this wiki. So, I would like to make you a Reviewer. You wouldn't have any extra rights, but you would have authority, because I will give it to you. You would be in charge of things like: *Making sure information on upcoming episodes are sourced *Getting rid of rumors *Checking the factual accuracy of articles *Patrolling for vandalism and intervening in conflicts I also will give you permission to use these warnings, to be placed on users talk pages. You should also familiarize yourself with our policies. So, what do you think? -- SeddieBerserker talk 18:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Excellent! I accept. I'll try to do the very best I can. Thanks! Katydidit 18:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Create a blog post stating that you have authority in these areas, and I'll sign it. -- SeddieBerserker talk 18:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Done! Katydidit 19:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Cam Relationship You do know that Mak isn't going to like that last edit you made, it could cause a conflict. -- SeddieBerserker talk 20:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : He changed the phrasing of it only slightly while understanding in reality it will never happen which was the main concept intended for others to recognize. He did fine on the phrasing and I agree, so there is no conflict. Katydidit 22:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sam's "growth" montage pics Hey, glad you liked it. Unfortunately, I only had whatever was in my iTunes playlist to work with. I only wanted to use HD shots of her. If and when that music video ever becomes available for purchase/download on iTunes, I'm all over it. Toshi1412 09:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi<3 Galleries I think we should make photo galleries for the main characters and actors. What do you think? -- SeddieBerserker talk 04:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : I like that idea. Katydidit 19:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) iGet pranky background Sorry, I have no idea why it looks like that.Mak23686 05:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Someone fixed it. Mak23686 06:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you asked how I get a ♥ on my comment. you have to press alt and 3'' , ok? So i saw, that you're a seddie shipper. I'm creddie, as you can see in my nickname :D Greets : Thanks for letting me know! Katydidit 18:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) pictures I know that on your userpage (and some other people's userpages) that has a picture that says "This user supports ...!" and "This user is a/an ... enthusiast!" how do you get it to do that? Kittygirl7878 04:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Go to this page: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Userboxes : Then type on your userpage the ship/enthusiast you like, as many as you want on your page. : Here is an example of Seddieshipping with { } around the ship-typename: : The parenthesis is a bracket, made with 'SHIFT-bracket' to the right of the 'P' on your keyboard. Katydidit 04:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Blog Would you like to comment on my blog? -- 'SeddieBerserker' 'talk' 03:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Creddie You could try talking to XxCreddieShipperxX about it. I'm not going to override another administrator unless they do something that's really unfair. She was right to lock the page; that's what they do on Wikipedia to discourage vandalism. Btw, are there any pictures we could put in Gallery: Jerry Trainor? -- 'SeddieBerserker' 'talk' 17:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reverting my edits? Dude, you keep reverting my edits. Can you at least tell me why you reverted them or mention it in the edit summary? Toshi1412 18:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I reverted your irrelevant edit about Noah Munck vacationing in Hawaii. I know you live in Hawaii and that is probably why you proudly mentioned it but it isn't relevant for iCarly fans or for Noah's life in general. Sorry. Katydidit 18:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Which is why I put it under "trivia"? Y'know, because the very meaning of "trivia" is "unimportant" or "trivial"? Do you want me to mention that he has family and friends there? Would that make it more "relevant" that he vacations to Hawaii? Because I spoke with him and this isn't the first time he's been to Hawaii, apparently. He's pretty buddy-buddy with a bunch of the locals up in Haleiwa. Toshi1412 09:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, I understand more now, and you can mention he has family and friends there--which would be of interest to iCarly fans, when I thought he only vacationed there once. Thanks. Katydidit 09:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: BTW, I recognized him in his Trugreen commercials. Have you seen him in those? Katydidit 09:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I have, but we don't have Trugreen here in Hawaii so I had to look it up on youtube when I had heard about it. Toshi1412 09:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate pages You can always redirect them to the correct article. -- 'SeddieBerserker' 'talk' 00:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : I was going to do just that, but I see you deleted it 11 minutes ago, before you told me to do it that other way 9 min. ago, so the point is moot now. LOL I'll remember that for the next time I see it, but it would be better if it was deleted anyway. Katydidit 00:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Found it! I've found the correct lowercase template: . We just need to put it on all 70+ episode pages. -- 'SeddieBerserker' 'talk' 01:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : You have fun doing that 74 (presently) times. Katydidit 01:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Tommyfun He has his final warning. If he does anything else, I'll block him. -- 'SeddieBerserker' 'talk' 17:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks katy! it took me about three hours to do the iSaved your life :D : To do *what* with ISYL, and can you sign your name so I know who you are? At the end of your reply, type 4 tildes ` to 'sign' it. Katydidit 12:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ihave a question can i write down this plot i have for iCarly its a way for seddie to happen? : Not on the Seddie page itself, but if you have a website, you can then make a link to it and place the link on HERE, or join one of *those* fansites and upload it there. : Can you also 'sign' your name after your message (type 4 tildes) so I know your username? You type a tilde by: SHIFT+ ` Thanks. Katydidit 13:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep hehe :D i found something to put it on so im stilll gonna keep on working on it :D and i was just doing some work on the seddie page i love how iSYL has more seddie moments than creddie :D i loveeee Seddie! to make creddie'rs happy i should put some moments in for them! Check out my blog! Please check out my new blog! Re: iParty With Victorious (and other information) Firstly, here is the link for Nathan claiming 13 episodes. Secondly, the fourth season will have 26 episodes, not only 13. :I happened to have seen that video before, and he did not say anything about 26 episodes. Besides, I read elsewhere there were 26 for the 4th season as you mentioned so I knew he was wrong. ::*This is because actors see "seasons" different from the viewers. They saw seasons two and three as one collective season because they did not stop at all when filming it. They see these 13 episodes as one season by itself because they're stopping (so victorious can be filmed)-- But it doesn't mean that the season for us will only be 13 episodes. Numerous sites, articles, etc., have stated that Cosgrove signed a $3M contract for an additional 26 episodes. With references and others to back them up, so I wont' post them here. -Toshi For a sitcom series to start in Fall (technically it started in July, but it was supposed to start along with other Fall series so that it ends the same time as other Fall series, which is right before Summer) If you look at other television and even the previous seasons of iCarly (excluding season 1 because of the writers' strike), but seasons typically start in September and end right before Summer or at the beginning of Summer. (Which is why we had such a huge gap between iGAHR and iSam's Mom.) Another thing is that I HIGHLY doubt Nickelodeon would air two iCarly movies in a row, (iFan War and iVictorious) subsequently, one after the other. The only reason why it was filmed when it was filmed was because Victorious and iCarly film on the same set, NOS, and as such have to break down the iCarly sets to build up the Victorious sets. In this way, it has previously been mentioned by Avan Jogia here (he mentions it around 2:45) that they filmed all the iCarly set scenes of the movie first, then the Victorious set scenes. After they were done, Schneider proceeded to begin working on filming Victorious only, leaving iCarly on a filming hiatus. I assume that iCarly will resume filming again (at latest) sometime late Winter or early Spring; But this of course, is just an assumption. The whole episode 310 issue was a hot topic on various iCarly forums, especially since in that week when episode 310 was being filmed and shot, all the cast members were unusually quiet on twitter-- Dan was equally quiet about this episode, on both twitter and facebook. No photos, no plotline hints, no episode information-- Nothing. : Hmmmm, I was not aware previously of that unmentioned #310, and that might mean it won't be aired until much later with a big secret to be revealed! ::*This is probable, but not definite. It could be aired sometime this year, or sometime next year. Only time will tell. -Toshi If you have any more questions, just ask. Or if you need other references or something. :) Toshi1412 11:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : I thought it would be ok to put December for the iParty episode if I also added the ? to show it isn't definite or proven. I'm aware there should be only facts posted (as I tell everyone else), but I didn't feel it was good to leave it only as TBA since so many fans would wonder how long it might be until the next one airs, and I wanted to give them a clue as when it *might* be, as I also did for the other unaired episodes. Maybe I was wrong in doing that. Thanks! Katydidit 12:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::* Many fans wonder. Heck, even I wonder. But based on how long of a gap there is between when the "movies" are aired, it's become a probability that it will be aired much later than iStart a Fan War. Honestly, if I were a younger teen that believed everything I read on the internet and got my hopes up that a certain episode/movie I was looking forward to was going to air when it really wasn't, that disappointment would be so much more disheartening than not knowing. (This actually recently happened to me when I had assumed The Best Player was going to air in Fall 2010, but got pushed back to February 2011 instead.) Toshi1412 12:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blocking I have been thinking about making you an administrator because Creddieshipper really doesn't pay much attention to anything beyond Creddie, and you have shown much improvement. Do you promise to keep a cool head in dealing with problems? The warning templates can help you do that, and you can create more of them if you want to. If so, I'll grant you rights. -- 'SeddieBerserker' 'talk''' 00:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : I accept your kind offer. I will try to keep that cool head. I added you to my e-mail list. Thank you very much! Katydidit 01:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I think you'd be a great admin. for the wiki. You're organized, and try to keep the arguing on here to a minimum, so that'd be helpful with younger kids on here. While we may have disagreements in ships, that is no reason to not get along. I'd only hope that one day we could see completely eye to eye ( maybe not support the same ships, but see why we both support a certain pairing ). Either way, you've been cool with me, and that's all I can ask for. Roxas82 02:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question She said it but I didn't ask her about it then.. I think she was the one who said she's in Linz.. That's.. a few km away from vienna, i guess. lol -- idk which grade she is, but i guess in 9./10. because her name is rorygirl94(or somethin like that^^), isnt it? :Yes, her nick is 'Rorygirl', her talk page HERE. However, where do you live? :) btw, ur awesome, because your jennette obsessed like me =P :I live in midwest USA, but not in Chicago. You are awesome--and smart, too! You also in 9 grade now, or maybe 10? Any brothers or sisters? If so, do they also like to watch iCarly? And yes, I am Jennette obsessed, like you; but I'm a guy--so it's even worse (i.e., stronger natural attraction and feeling). :-p Do you ship Seddie because Sam (aka Jennette) is included, or for another reason? :I like the evolution from real dislike at first to now friendly, except for that disgusting shock Sam gave Freddie. I wish I could be Nathan because he gets to be so close to Jennette--and he (Freddie) got her (Sam) to jump on him in Carly's bed. LOL :You look at the main Wikipedia pages regularly for information? Here's Vienna, tied with Vancouver, Canada for highest quality of life city in the world! Katydidit 13:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alica123 11:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC)